


Do You Believe In Magic?

by jaspearl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, VERY SOFT ANGST TBH, big soft gays!, i am too soft to be writing angst, pearl's a witch and jasper is the village woodworker, tags will be added as i update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspearl/pseuds/jaspearl
Summary: Pearl is a young witch who has moved to a new village. Her and her familiar, Amethyst, head into town to find out about help with her craft. She meets Jasper, the local woodworker, and the two quickly hit it off.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble i wrote for my witch au i've posted about on my twitter!! (it's @jaspearIs if you'd like to read about it!!) pearl is a witch who specialises in herbal magic and makes charm infused teas and sells them. jasper's a human and makes carvings and sells them in the marketplace. pearl finds her shop after amethyst runs off and she asks jasper for help w making sigils to sell w her teas and herb bundles
> 
> thank you and any tips or advice are greatly appreciated!!! <3

Pearl took a deep breath before gently pushing the shop’s door open. A little bell tinkled, signifying the shop’s owner of her presence. She was sitting behind a small counter with a cash register and little bowl of sweets. She was tanned and muscular, light flashes of paler skin running in stripes across her skin. She smiled widely as Pearl closed the door behind her.

“If it isn’t the new witch,” she greeted, her voice tinged with a laugh. Pearl stiffened. The woman smiled, waving her hand before beckoning her over. “Gossip travels fast around here. I’m Jasper,” she said, “what can I help you with today?” Pearl shyly made her way closer to the counter. She fiddled with her hands before responding, “I was hoping you could help me make some carved sigils.” Jasper quirked an eyebrow.

“Do you have a picture of what they look like?” Pearl jumped slightly, then began rummaging through her satchel she had slung over her shoulder. Suddenly, a rather large fluffy cat jumped onto the counter. She was pure white with an almost purple tinge to her fur. She had a collar adorned with a round amethyst resting on her chest. Jasper grinned at the sight of her. The cat looked at her with round yellow eyes before meowing loudly. Pearl startled as she was pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of her bag.

“Amethyst!” Pearl practically squeaked, “I told you not to jump on counters! Where are your manners?” The cat flicked her tail, ignoring her owner’s protests. She looked at Jasper before meowing again. Pearl felt heat flush her face and she prayed Jasper wouldn’t notice. Jasper scratched behind Amethyst’s ears. “She’s not bothering me at all.” She reached her hand out towards Pearl’s hand gripping the paper. She quickly unfolded it before placing it on the counter for Jasper to see. 

“How big do you need ‘em?” she asked gruffly, her face slightly scowling from concentrating. Pearl fidgeted with her hands again. “I was thinking the size of small coins.” She took another breath in an attempt to calm her frayed nerves. “I’m going to sell,” she paused for a second, “charm infused teas and herb bundles and wanted to include little tokens with them. Like for good luck or happiness.” She became less nervous the more she spoke. Jasper would’ve interrupted by now if she had a problem with her craft. 

Jasper nodded. “I think I can help you out. Come on back and we can get started.” She stood up, walking behind the counter to open a door. “We?” Pearl asked. Jasper laughed, “You don’t think I’m gonna have your magic mess up because I made your sigils unsupervised, do you?” She shook her head. Pearl left out a quiet sigh of relief. She had a much harder time getting help the last time she had asked her old village for help.

Jasper pushed the door open, waiting for Pearl to make her way behind the counter and enter her workshop. Amethyst bounded off the counter, barreling her way into the open door. She chirped excitedly, running around the room to take in everything. “I never got your name,” Jasper said as Pearl walked past her. She stopped in her tracks. “Oh goodness, I’m so sorry! My name’s Pearl,” she hesitantly held her hand out. Jasper beamed as she took her hand in her own, giving it a light shake.

Jasper shut the door as Pearl made her way into the workshop. She gasped lightly, almost spinning around to gaze at the carvings around her. They ranged from small simple carvings of flowers to more intricate works, like houses and wild animals. “Oh Jasper,” she breathed, “these are beautiful.” Jasper chuckled, folding her arms and leaning against the door. “I’m glad you think so.” Pearl began to reply but was interrupted by a thump, followed by a wail.

“Amethyst,  _please,”_ Pearl complained, “What did I say about jumping on tables?” Amethyst flattened her ears. Pearl turned to Jasper, “I’m so sorry for her behavior. She’s usually much more behaved when meeting strangers.” Amethyst gave a chirp and Jasper could’ve sworn she saw her roll her eyes. Pearl huffed. “Watch your tone,” she mumbled under her breath. Amethyst meowed again, almost grinning. She jumped off the table and wound herself around Jasper’s legs. Jasper crouched down, stroking the purring feline. “Don’t worry about it. She’s great!” Pearl smiled lightly.

They spent the next few hours working on making the sigils. It was easy for Pearl to talk to Jasper. She may have been loud and brash, but was kind and funny, and surprisingly gentle. Pearl helped her as best as she could but nearly broke several pieces of wood before sheepishly allowing Jasper to take over. She gave her directions on how to carve each symbol and explained what each one meant. The sun was beginning to set as the two finished their work. 

“These are only samples,” Jasper explained, turning the tokens over in her hands before giving them to Pearl. “Now that I know how to make them, I can make bigger batches.” Pearl smiled widely, examining Jasper’s work. “They’re perfect. Thank you so much.” Jasper gently took the sigils from Pearl, “I’ll clean these up a little and wrap them up. You can wait at the counter. I’ll only be a few minutes.” Pearl nodded. She lightly whistled for Amethyst, who was dozing on a table in the corner of the room, and the two walked out into the entrance of the store.

A few moments later, Jasper came out of the workshop. She had the sigils wrapped in a cloth, tied shut with a ribbon. She set them down on the counter. “Oh!” Pearl exclaimed, “how much do I owe you?” She dug into her bag and muttered, “I don’t have much but...” Jasper cut her off with a chuckle. Pearl looked up, frowning. “I’ll tell you what,” Jasper said, leaning her elbows on the counter. “I’ll give you those for free if you bring me some those magical teas of yours.” Pearl face lit up with delight. “Thank you so much!” 

She placed her sigils in her satchel and began making her way to the exit. “I’ll bring some teas for you tomorrow!” she smiled warmly. She held the door open for a second as Amethyst trotted out, swishing her tail. The two made their goodbyes and Pearl closed the shop door. Jasper sighed, her expression soft. She could get used to helping Pearl out.


	2. Time for Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Amethyst head back to their cottage to find Lapis' familiar, Peridot, waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to make this a multi-chapter fic rather than posting a bunch of one-shots. pearl goes home to find peridot (lapis' familiar, also a cat!!) waiting for them and now she's gotta deal w amethyst AND peridot's shit
> 
> again, any tips or advice are greatly appreciated!! thank you for reading!!

The two started walking their way back to Pearl’s cottage. Amethyst snickered, “Oh man P, you just met her and you already got it bad.” Pearl groaned. “I do not,” she replied stubbornly. Okay  _y_ _es,_ she thought Jasper was pretty and  _yes,_ she felt relaxed around her. And  _yes_ , her laugh made a warm feeling bubble in Pearl’s chest. Stars, she wasn’t helping herself. Amethyst giggled again, as if knowing exactly what Pearl was thinking about. “Oh, and by the way,” Pearl stated, “that stunt you pulled in her shop wasn’t very funny.” Amethyst gave a meow of protest. “Come on Pearl! I was totally getting her to like you!” Pearl rolled her eyes and gave a sigh of exasperation. 

It didn’t take long before a shrill voice could be heard in the distance. Amethyst gave a snort and began running in the direction of the noise. Pearl held back a groan. Of  _course_ Peridot would be waiting at her cottage. As if Lapis wasn’t already breathing down her neck enough for moving into the village. She continued along the trail and turned a corner to find two cats tussling in the dirt. Right near her hydrangeas. Pearl unlocked the wrought iron gates which were tangled with ivy and small flowers. A small dirt track lead to the front door of her cottage. Bushes of hydrangeas and different colored roses bordered the front and a little wooden gate which led to her garden. A light breeze brought along the scent of herbs, rosemary and sage being the strongest. Pearl smiled at the sight of the small yet wild patches of herbs fluttering in the breeze. They poked around the corner of the cottage and peeked through the wooden gate. The house itself was a creamy white brick, moss clinging to small cracks and pieces of uneven stone. The front door was a simple piece of oak and had a cutout of a crescent moon with a simple stained-glass picture of stars for the window pane. 

Pearl stood next to the two cats rough-housing and crossed her arms. “I’m not letting either of you inside if you’re going to continue to make a mess,” she said sternly. Peridot flattened her ears and frowned, while Amethyst fluffed up her fur in indignation. They both hurriedly shook their furs of dust as Pearl began unlocking the front door. She entered her home, making sure to keep the door open long enough for the familiars to follow her inside. Amethyst grinned and let out a tiny mew, pouncing on Peridot’s tail. She gave a yelp, turning to cuff Amethyst over her ears, but froze at Pearl’s gaze. The smaller cat gave a sheepish smile. “Can’t you two behave for even a minute?” Pearl said. Both cats quickly shook their heads in disagreement. They shoved each other before running further into the house.

Her cottage was small and simple, only made of four different rooms. Entering the house lead directly to a tiny kitchen with only enough room for a round wooden table that could just manage to seat four people. The kitchen was surprisingly cluttered, considering how organized Pearl was in her craft. Jars of dried herbs and spices lined the wall of her counter next to the sink. Bundles of sage and thyme and different assortments of plants were hanging above the sink and little bits of dried leaves littered the tiled floor. Dark wooden cupboards were stocked with jars of different sizes and also held the small amount of canned foods she purchased from the marketplace. Most things she ate she grew herself in her garden. A platter of onions, tomatoes, multicolored peppers, green beans, and many other vegetables sat on the right side of the sink. The disorganized kitchen led to a small sitting area. There was only room for a loveseat and coffee table with a tv sitting directly across from it. A lamp stood on the other end of the couch and potted plants were scattered around the room. 

Pearl placed her satchel on the dining table and dug inside to find the sigils her and Jasper had worked on together. She smiled absentmindedly at the memory of working with Jasper. She remembered how surprised she was that such big hands could craft something so delicate. She could remember the tiny scars littered across her skin. Jasper would point a few out and tell her the, likely overdramatic, stories of how she obtained them. Pearl had smiled and laughed at her stories, the small jokes she would make. It had been easy to talk to the woodworker. She was kind and considerate. She would become soft spoken when she noticed Pearl’s anxiety flare up. She never prodded but was curious of Pearl’s work and asked questions that sometimes would have Pearl excitedly explain and wildly gesture with her hands. Pearl let out a sigh. 

“Hey Pearl,” Amethyst drawled, “you’re floating away there.” Pearl jumped at Amethyst’s voice. She felt herself blush fiercely. Peridot gave a nasally laugh at the sight of Pearl’s expression. Pearl ignored her and began opening her cupboards. “And who is she thinking about?” Peridot asked obnoxiously. Pearl gritted her teeth, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Amethyst stifled a laugh. “You mean it’s  _not_ about the hot woodworker you were drooling over all afternoon?” Pearl gave a noise of annoyance as Peridot cackled. She rolled onto her side, clutching her belly. “You haven’t even been here a week and you’re already falling for a human? Wait until Lapis gets a load of this!” she wheezed. 

Pearl froze. Lapis could  _not_ know.  _Anything._ She opened her mouth to snap a retort but was interrupted by Amethyst. “Dude, it isn’t anything serious. Don’t tell Lapis. She’ll never leave us alone and then I’ll never get any peace around here.” Pearl held her breath. Peridot narrowed her eyes in thought, then shrugged. “Lapis is unbearable enough. I’d never hear the end of it if I told her.” Amethyst prodded her in the ribs, snickering. 

Pearl breathed in relief. She didn’t share the same view of humans as Lapis, no matter what she had experienced. She had spent enough time under Lapis’ wings and wanted to be on her own. To experience village life and the people who worked and lived their lives here. Pearl had barely managed to convince Lapis to let her move to the cottage right outside the village. Who knows what she’d do if she found out Pearl was making friends with the humans?

Pearl rubbed her face with both hands. She needed to get to work and prepare her teas for charming. She shoo’ed Amethyst and Peridot out of the house as she walked into her garden. She began humming a simple tune as she picked various different herbs to mix with her blends of teas and spices. She hurried back inside as the sun had set and darkness was starting to creep in. She turned on the lanterns mounted on the kitchen wall and made herself busy. She made small bags of different teas and she charged each with a different spell. Luck, happiness, good health, and several more. Pearl looked over her shoulder at the sigils resting on her dining table. She scratched her cheek, her eyes thoughtful. But she felt a worm of embarrassment wriggle in her stomach. 

She shook her head, pushing away her self-doubts and picked out the sigil representing good luck. She quickly packed her crafts into a velvet bag, slipping the sigil inside. She placed the bag besides her satchel. Amethyst had said goodbye to Peridot an hour or so ago and was sitting next to the sink, watching Pearl curiously. Pearl smiled and scratched her familiar’s head. “It’s time for bed. We have to take my teas to Jasper in the morning.” Amethyst chirped and bounded her way into Pearl’s bedroom as Pearl doused the flames of her lanterns. 

Her room was just as small as the rest of the house. She could fit her double bed against the corner of the room and across from it on the left was a rack with different cloaks and outfits hanging. There was a small window that gave her a view into her garden. Thick trees surrounded her cottage and the night sky was dark and twinkling with stars. Pearl quickly changed into more comfortable sleeping clothes and huddled under her blankets. Amethyst hopped onto the bed and took her spot above Pearl’s head on a second pillow specifically for her. 

Pearl laid on her back, gazing out of her tiny window and stared at the stars. A shooting star zipped by, and she couldn’t help but smile. She didn’t want to admit how much she was looking forward to seeing Jasper again and she hoped they would become good friends. She enjoyed being around the other and she refused to think anything else of it. A she finally drifted off to sleep, she dreamt of soft smiles and loud laughter, rough hands and the scent of pine.


	3. The Marketplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl brings Jasper her promised payment of teas and Jasper decides she wants to show Pearl around the marketplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoyed how this chapter turned out!!! i really enjoy writing pearl and jasper interacting bc they're both clueless gays and it's so sad.
> 
> please enjoy and thank you for reading!!!!<3

The sun was just beginning to rise as Pearl woke. She kept her eyes closed for a few minutes, breathing in deeply. She knew any moment Amethyst would begin her morning routine of crying for food until Pearl got fed up and got out of bed. She rubbed her eyes just as Amethyst let out a piercing wail from the kitchen. “Ugh, I’m coming,” Pearl mumbled groggily. She sat up, trying to ignore the meows and wake herself up. She stretched her arms above her head, arching her spine until it gave a soft crack. A few moments later she was shuffling into the kitchen, wrapped in a large blanket. 

“Ugh, it took you long enough,” Amethyst complained. She was sitting on the dining table, flicking her tail impatiently. Pearl ignored her. As she prepared Amethyst’s food, bread soaked in warm milk, the cat paced along the dining table. She cried impatiently. Pearl rolled her eyes and gently shoved her familiar onto the kitchen floor. “Don’t take too long. We have to take my teas to Jasper soon.” Amethyst smirked. “Whatever you say P,” she said innocently before digging into her breakfast. Pearl huffed and tapped her foot in irritation. Amethyst laughed through a mouthful of food.

Pearl walked into her bedroom, taking her time to get changed. She wore one of her more simple outfits, a white t-shirt and jean shorts, with a brown cropped cloak to drape over it. She grabbed her witches’ hat and tied it around her neck, allowing it to hang behind her. After pulling on a pair of brown leather boots, she walked back into the kitchen, grabbing the velvet bag and carefully putting it in her satchel. She prodded Amethyst with her foot, who was still eating. “We’re leaving,” she said flatly. Amethyst whined, “but it’s so early! And I haven’t finished eating!” Pearl rolled her eyes. “I’ll buy you something at the marketplace.” Her familiar perked up at that and she trotted by Pearl’s side as they left.

It was only about a half an hour walk from her cottage to the village. Pearl was humming quietly to herself while Amethyst ran ahead to look around. She paused as she waited for Pearl to catch up and the two continued this as they walked along. By the time they had reached the woodworking shop, Jasper was just beginning to open the store. Amethyst gave a loud trill and pressed herself against the woodworker’s legs. Jasper jumped in surprise. She looked down to see the cat rubbing herself on the ground, mewling for Jasper to pet her. She grinned.

“You sure startled me, kitty,” Jasper chuckled as she crouched to pat Amethyst’s belly. “Am I too early?” Pearl asked shyly. Jasper looked up to see the witch wringing her hands nervously, avoiding her gaze. She straightened herself and dusted off her jeans. “Not at all. I was just about to open shop. It’s good to see you again.” Pearl could feel her face heating up and she cursed herself for being so bad at social interactions. “I came to bring you the teas,” she said quietly. She reached into her satchel and pulled out the small velvet bag. She held it out stiffly, staring at her feet. 

Jasper smiled warmly and took the bag from Pearl’s slightly trembling hands. She pulled the string loose and picked out the various different teas to examine them. She paused when she noticed the wooden token at the bottom of the bag. She pulled it out, turning it over in the palm of her hand. “It’s for good luck,” Pearl said, her voice just barely over a whisper. Now she  _knew_ she was blushing. Stars, why did she think it was a good idea to give her the sigil they made together? She felt Amethyst press herself comfortingly against her leg. Jasper was silent for a moment, then roared with laughter. 

Pearl jerked her head up, her expression shocked. Jasper was grinning widely, her yellow eyes sparkling. She put the sigil in her front pocket. “Thanks. I’ll make sure to hang on to it.” Pearl let out a shaky breath. She hesitantly returned her smile. “I guess I should be heading back,” she said, again avoiding eye contact. Jasper crossed her arms. “Have you had a chance to check out the marketplace yet?” she asked. Pearl tilted her head in confusion. “Only once. Why?” Jasper didn’t give her an answer, only turning around to lock the shop’s front door. 

“Because _I’m_  taking the day off. And I’m going to show you around the place. It’s pretty big and can be confusing for first timers.” Pearl shook her head wildly. “Th-that’s not necessary! You don’t have to miss work just to show me around!” she stammered. Amethyst gave a cheeky sounding meow and Pearl groaned. Jasper laughed again. “I  _want_ to show you around,” she said, her voice tinged with amusement. Amethyst gave an almost equally amused meow. Pearl sighed in defeat. “Alright then. Lead the way.”

The two walked side by side as they headed to the marketplace. They made small talk but were frequently interrupted by Amethyst calling for their attentions. “She sure is funny. For a cat,” Jasper chuckled. Pearl tensed. “Yes I’ve... had her since she was a kitten.” Pearl felt torn. She wanted to tell Jasper that Amethyst was her familiar. But she was still too distrustful, too worried of how others would treat her for being a witch. She didn’t want to share the relationship she had with Amethyst. Not yet. 

Jasper noticed Pearl’s discomfort and quickly changed the subject. Pearl relaxed and her worried expression softened into one of gratitude. They continued talking as they arrived at the marketplace. The sun had steadily rose in the sky and the area was just starting to become crowded. Jasper grabbed Pearl’s hand, tugging her along. Pearl felt her cheeks warm as she focused on Jasper’s hand. It was much softer than it looked, but she could still feel the rough callouses on her fingers. She could feel the tiny bumps from scars scattered across her skin. In that moment, she prayed to the gods that she would keep her calm and not make an embarrassment of herself. 

Jasper spoke loudly over the growing babble of voices. She led Pearl around to the different stalls, showing her where each section broke into different wares. Pearl stopped at a woman’s stall filled with an assortment of dried meats. She rummaged through her bag until she found a silver coin and exchanged it for a strip of cured beef. She smiled nervously to the woman, who gave Pearl a once over, clearly not pleased by her obvious witch-like appearance. She nudged Jasper to indicate she wanted to move to a more secluded area. Jasper nodded in understanding, taking her hand again to help guide her. Pearl could faintly hear the woman make a noise of disapproval and she felt her stomach jolt. If Jasper heard, she ignored it, instead gripping Pearl’s hand tighter. 

She led her a shaded area a few feet away. A tall oak tree rustled in the breeze and there were a few logs placed about as an area to sit and rest. Pearl sat herself on a stump, calling for Amethyst. Jasper was bewildered when her cat seemed to appear out of thin air. Hadn’t she been following them the whole time? Amethyst bounced her way over to the two as Pearl placed the beef on the ground. Amethyst chirped happily and tore into the flesh. Pearl smiled, “I told you I’d buy you something.” Amethyst grunted as if to say “ _yeah_ _yeah_ _,_ _I know._ ” Jasper watched the two interacting with an almost fond expression. She plopped herself down on the grass next to Pearl. 

“So what made you choose to move to this old village?” Jasper asked. Pearl pursed her lips, thinking of a response. “I had actually been living with Lapis, the witch who lives in the woods a few miles away, for a few years after leaving home,” she started quietly. “But I wanted to be on my own and make a name for myself. So when I found the cottage outside the village, I decided to move in. Once I’m settled I’m going to open up my shop and sell my teas. But I’m not entirely sure if I should sell my craft here or at the cottage,” she confessed. “It’s very overwhelming here.” She looked around uneasily and they both knew what she was avoiding saying out loud. People might not want a  _witch_ in their marketplace. 

Jasper hummed in agreement. She paused for a moment, her brows furrowed in thought. “You know,” she said, “you could sell your things in my shop. It’s not far from the marketplace and it’s generally pretty quiet where I’m set up.” Pearl gasped. “Oh no, I couldn’t impose on you like that!” She fidgeted with her hands in an attempt to calm herself. Jasper shrugged, “Why not? I don’t mind. There’s enough space in the front for you to set up an area for your stuff. Once a week you can come by and drop your stock off. Maybe stay for the day. Whatever you’re most comfortable with.” Amethyst had just finished her jerky and lifted her head, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she licked her lips. She meowed sweetly, blinking her eyes as if batting her eyelashes. Pearl clenched her jaw. “You’re lucky there are so many humans around,” she muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Jasper to hear. 

Pearl rubbed her face, embarrassment churning in her stomach. Yes, she had wanted Jasper to accept her craft, but stars above, letting her sell her charms in her shop? This was more than she was ever expecting. She could feel her anxiety rising, not knowing what to say or how to react, almost overwhelming her. Jasper gently placed her hand on Pearl’s shoulder when she noticed the witch start spacing out. “Hey,” she said softly, “you don’t have to decide now. Think about it. Let me know what you’re okay with.” Pearl felt tears prick her eyes. She gave a sharp laugh, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. “Thank you,” she mumbled, “and yes. I’ll think about it.” Jasper smiled kindly, her eyes warm. 

The two sat together in silence for several minutes, Pearl taking the time to calm her nerves. They spent the rest of the day wandering around the marketplace. Pearl bought a couple jars of fresh jams and honey, while Jasper bought some small tools for her shop. Pearl began tell her some of the magical benefits honey could bring to her charms, sometimes making small gestures with her hands. Jasper listened intently, asking questions here and there. Pearl only became more animated as she spoke, her eyes bright with excitement. Every once in a while, they would spot Amethyst, darting between people’s legs or sitting on a barrel or table. 

By the time the sun was beginning to lower, Pearl was exhausted. The jumble of people and loud noises had completely drained her. But she felt oddly at peace. As nerve-wracking as the marketplace was, spending her time there with Jasper was nice. She had a surprisingly calm aura, which Pearl focused her energy on it, helping her keep her fears at bay. She found herself genuinely enjoying herself, despite the suspicious glances or looks of disgust. With Jasper by her side, she didn’t feel so scared.

The mass of villagers began growing thicker, which Jasper took as her cue to lead Pearl back to her shop. It took a few minutes to find their way out of the crowd, but eventually they found the entrance of the marketplace. As they left, Jasper released Pearl’s hand, and she felt a pang of disappointment. She already missed the warmth of the woodworker’s hand, but she quickly ignored it. She was  _not_ going to think about a relationship that had no chance of ever happening. 

The two walked in comfortable silence, which was interrupted by Amethyst’s loud meow. Pearl laughed at the sight of her familiar. Her fur was even bushier than usual, sticking out in random spikes. Amethyst gave an angry cry. Pearl only began to laugh louder. The three had stopped walking and Jasper was holding back laughs of her own. Amethyst gave the woodworker a pointed look. She spun around, sticking her tail in the air, and marched towards the direction of Pearl’s cottage.

Pearl covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her giggles. ‘ _Stars, she’s cute,’_ Jasper thought, feeling her face heat up.“Did we upset her?” Jasper asked, watching the cat’s disappearing figure in an attempt to hide her blush. Pearl shook her head. “She’s just mad because she knows I’ll have to give her a bath. She  _hates_ baths.” They two had begun walking as they talked, reaching Jasper’s shop only a few minutes later. They stood in silence, as if trying to stretch out their goodbye for as long as they could. Pearl exhaled, looking up at Jasper. “Thank you, again, for offering to let me sell my craft here. I just...” she hesitated, twiddling her fingers. “I don’t want you losing business because... you decided to work with a witch.”

Jasper made an irritated noise. “It’s my choice to let you sell your things here. And if people stop coming, I didn’t want to work with them anyways,” she said harshly. Pearl felt her stomach flutter. Did she really mean that? She took a deep breath before responding, “Then sometime this week I’ll stop by and we can figure something out.” Jasper gave her a huge smile. “It’s a deal,” she said, holding out her hand. Pearl tentatively took it, Jasper giving her a firm shake. She shyly said goodbye and started making her way to the cottage. When she had walked a few feet, she turned around and gave a tiny wave. Jasper grinned, waving back. She was  _definitely_ looking forward to seeing Pearl again.


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been days since Pearl had promised Jasper she would return. But her past is making moving forward harder than she thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is Kind Of angsty but not really bc it's just pearl being sad. i love my gays too much to make them sad for long jshfkjdg
> 
> also, pearl specialises in herbal magic, like teas and making bundles to help people w sleep, anxiety, ect. but she does also dabble in potions and she’s capable of curses and can do simple charmings (like making things float or animating fabric, stuff like that.) i just wanted to mention that in case people get confused about pearl’s anxiety about people knowing she’s a witch. she’s gone through some Stuff that will definitely be expanded on in later chapters.
> 
> anyways, please enjoy!!!

_The sun was high in the sky, the_ _air warm and the breeze sweet with flowers. But she couldn’t breathe._ _She could feel Amethyst cowering behind her legs_ _. The cold eyes of her neighbors, her_ parents  _searing through her like a knife._ _She could feel herself shaking, feel the tears_ _running_ _down her_ _face_ _, but she didn’t truly_ feel  _anything._ _“Please,” she gasped, “_ _please,_ _I wouldn’t hurt any of you.” Someone, she couldn’t see who, spat angrily. “We don’t need your kind here.” All she could_ _see_ _were her parents, standing rigid and staring at her with hatred, disgust,_ disapproval. 

“Hey,” Amethyst spoke softly. Pearl jerked back violently, her surroundings suddenly flooding her senses. Right. She was in her cottage. That was just a memory. The past. She was okay here. Pearl sucked in a deep breath, exhaling shakily. Things were fine. Nothing like that would happen again. Or would it? She couldn’t help but think of Jasper. Would she really be okay with her if she saw what she was truly capable of? She knew from the looks she had gotten from her trip to the marketplace that she truly wasn’t welcome here. Wouldn’t Jasper feel the same? 

Amethyst waved a paw in front of Pearl’s face, breaking her from her thoughts. “You can’t think about that stuff.” She was frowning, her ears lowered in concern and eyes round with worry. Pearl made a noncommittal noise, absentmindedly patting her familiar’s head without really thinking about it. She stood up, trudging into her bedroom. She flopped onto her bed, laying down on her side. She stared at the wall blankly. Her room was a horrible shade of orange. Pearl had been meaning to paint the walls a dark blue, maybe add some stars, but that’d mean going back to the marketplace. At the thought of that place, her mind wandered back to Jasper. 

Jasper, who had been nothing but kind and considerate since she moved in. Who hadn’t shown even an ounce of disgust when talking to her. They had only interacted twice, but Pearl knew she was falling. She was falling hard, and falling fast. The memories of her past were a constant noise in the back of her head, screaming at her to stop trusting. To stop opening herself up to being hurt again. She tried thinking of those warm yellow eyes, full lips that were always smiling. But that nagging voice in the back of her mind started hissing again.  _You only feel that way because she’s been nice to you. But she won’t be for long. Not when she realizes what you_ _really_ _are._

Pearl rolled onto her stomach, pressing her face into her pillow. She felt the fabric stick to her face. Oh. When had she started crying? A sob broke through her chest, then tears wouldn’t stop. They rolled down her cheeks, soaking into her pillow. She barely noticed Amethyst hop onto her bed, pressing her body against her shoulder. She purred loudly in a hopeful attempt to calm her owner. But it was fruitless. Pearl cried and cried until she couldn’t cry any longer. Her eyes stung and her face felt hot. She curled into a ball, wrapping her arms around Amethyst and pulling her close. The two laid in silence, only interrupted by Pearl’s sniffles and the beginning sounds of nighttime insects. Her room was growing increasingly darker, but she didn’t care. She wasn't planning on getting out of bed anytime soon. 

Suddenly, a shrill wail broke the night air. Pearl groaned loudly. Stars above, why was Peridot here  _now?_ Amethyst wriggled out of her arms. Peridot let out another shriek, and Pearl clenched her jaw. She forced herself to sit up, to get out of bed, if only to stop Peridot’s gods awful crying. She pulled one of her blankets around her shoulders, stomping her way to the front door. She yanked the door open, glaring down at the small cat sitting in front of her. 

Similar to Amethyst, she was all white, but with a light green tinge to her fur, which was fluffed up in annoyance. The peridot hanging around her neck glittered in the light of the rising moon. “Finally!” she snorted, “I thought I’d have to start scratching the door!” She strutted through the entrance, completely ignoring Pearl’s irritation. She jumped onto the dining table, almost missing since she was half the size of Amethyst, and began cleaning herself. Pearl crossed her arms. “What do you want now?” she asked through gritted teeth. Peridot paused her grooming, looking the witch up and down. She narrowed her eyes, “What happened to you?” Pearl sucked in a deep breath through her nose, trying to control her emotions. She was  _not_ in the mood to deal with Peridot’s snide comments. 

Pearl turned around, walking stiffly into the kitchen. She tossed her blanket onto one of the dining room chairs, not really caring where it landed. She began harshly opening her cupboards, pulling out a jar of blueberry jam she had purchased when she had gone to the marketplace. With Jasper. She stared at it for several seconds before shaking her head and continuing to make herself some toast. She wasn’t hungry, but Amethyst would chew her out if she didn’t eat anything. She heard Peridot quietly ask Amethyst what she did wrong. Amethyst sighed. Pearl turned on the kitchen lights before sitting down. 

“What do you want Peridot?” she asked, her voice cracking with exhaustion. Peridot shuffled her paws. “Lapis wanted me to check in. I’m guessing I didn’t come at the best time?” She didn’t give the familiar an answer, instead taking a bite of her toast. She ate quickly, not wanting to tell Peridot what she was feeling. “I’m going to sleep,” she announced, putting her plate in the sink to wash later. She grabbed her blanket and went back to her bed. She huddled under her sheets. She could hear the two cats talking lowly, but she tuned them out. She closed her sore eyes, trying not to think about that warm feeling of scarred hands. 

The next morning, she woke feeling drained, but a little better. She sat up in bed, her vision blurring and head spinning momentarily. She watched Amethyst sleeping peacefully beside her for a little bit, letting her body relax. Peridot was scrunched up in a ball by the foot of her bed, snoring softly. Pearl smiled. As obnoxious as she could be, Peridot genuinely cared about her and always had the best intentions at heart, even if it didn't come across that way. She carefully got herself out of bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping cats. The sky was just beginning to lighten and she could hear a few birds begin their singing. 

Pearl padded into the kitchen, grabbing a kettle to make herself a cup of tea. She rummaged through her cupboard, looking for the specific kind she wanted. She pulled it out, smiling faintly to herself. She had charged this tea, chamomile blended with lemon balm, with a simple happiness charm. She began steeping her brew, sitting at the dining table. She picked up the cloth holding the rest of the sigils, picking out the one representing happiness. She held it in her fist, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. She took a sip of her tea.

The two familiars joined Pearl a couple minutes later. Peridot sat herself on the table, staring at her paws. “I’m sorry about last night. Amethyst filled me in,” she said softly. “I won’t tell Lapis.” Pearl rubbed behind the small cat’s ears. “Thank you,” she said, her voice thick. Peridot ruffled her fur in embarrassment. She jumped off the table and walked over to the front door. “I should get going. I’m gonna get an earful from Lapis if I don’t make it back before sunset.” Pearl stood up and opened the door, both her and Amethyst saying goodbye. She watched the cat trotting away for a moment, then closed the door gently.

Pearl sat back down at the table, wrapping her hands around her warm cup of tea. Amethyst jumped into her lap. She stroked her soft fur, comforted by her familiar’s presence. The cat looked up at her, “You okay P?” Pearl nodded. “I’ll be okay.” She scratched her cheek. “I guess I should start preparing a few things to take to Jasper. And make her some more teas. It’s the least I can do,” she said guiltily. It had been almost two weeks since she had promised the woodworker she would return and talk about business. But her anxiety and fears had battled with her desire to be open about her witchcraft until she had reached her breaking point. She would make herself busy today, preparing dried herbs and a few of her signature teas. Would a potion or two be too much? She rubbed her face. Yes, she’d visit Jasper tomorrow. Pearl just hoped she hadn’t changed her mind.


	5. Flashback I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Pearl’s past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still messing w the next chapter but i wanted to put a flashback between this chapter and the next!!! 
> 
> BIG TRIGGER WARNING FOR ABUSE (PHYSICAL AND ANIMAL ABUSE) please skip this chapter if it triggers you!!! i’m going to add a small summery in the next chapter’s notes so you can know pearl’s backstory w/o having to read the triggering stuff
> 
> thanks and please enjoy!!!

_She was 8 years old when she came into her powers. It was small things she realized she could do. Levitate her spoon or make her dolls give her a wink. Her mother had wept. Giving birth to a witch. How unfortunate for her family. Her parents forbade her from exploring her gift. Her father would be damned if he would have a witch for a daughter. He grabbed her by her arm and whipped her with his belt, promising worse if he ever caught her doing that daemon shit. She cried herself to sleep that night, that seed of self-hatred planted in her heart._

  
_///_

  
_She was 12 years old when she heard that cry for help. She stumbled through the forest, desperately trying to find the source. She found herself in a clearing, a kitten cowering against a tree. Three young boys had it surrounded. They spat on the small creature, one even kicking it. Its fur was covered in grit, blood crusted on its flank. Rage coursed through her veins. “Leave her alone!” she shouted. The boys turned on her. “Well if it isn’t the village freak,” one sneered. “What do you expect? Freaks search out other freaks,” another laughed. She felt tears sting her eyes._

  
_The three kids looked at each other. “Let’s show this bitch a lesson.” She tried running away, but they were bigger and faster than her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, attempting to kick the them off of her. They laughed cruelly. One pulled out a match and set a stick on fire. “Maybe you should learn to not stick your nose in other people’s business.” They held her down and one yanked up her shirt, exposing her stomach. “Please don’t hurt me,” she sobbed. They ignored her. The next thing she felt was searing pain. She screamed so loud she thought her throat might burst. The kids’ cheers rang in her ear._

  
_The boy tossed the smoldering stick in the kitten’s direction. The other two boys released her. She curled into a ball, gasping for air. She could hear the voices of the boys growing more distant, but she couldn’t move. She was in agony. Her vision swam and her head was throbbing. She suddenly felt soft fur against her arm. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry,” the little kitten wailed. She tried focusing her eyes on the kitten. With one hand gripping her stomach, she reached out with her other, patting the kitten’s head. “It’s okay,” she croaked, “as long as you’re okay.” The kitten pressed herself against her face. “I’m Amethyst,” she mewed quietly. She didn’t have the energy to reply._

  
_///_

  
_She was 15 years old when the village found out. They screamed insults at her, spat in her face. “I told you she was a freak,” the boy who burned her growled. She was hyperventilating. All she did was try to show them the benefits of herbal magic. She couldn’t hurt them. She_ wouldn’t _hurt them. “Please,” she begged, “I mean no harm. Mom, Dad, please.” Her father stared at her, while her mother avoided her gaze, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “You aren’t our daughter,” her father said coldly._

  
_She felt the world yanked from under her feet. She ran to her house, crying. She grabbed the nearest bag she could find, stuffing it with clothes and what little crafts she had. She had to be quick, before her parents came. She had to get out of this place. They would hurt her. They would_ kill _her. She was breathing shallowly and her eyes kept losing focus._

  
_She grabbed Amethyst in her arms and hurried out of her house. She ran into the woods, her breathing ragged. Where would she go? What would she do? She tripped over a root, falling to her knees. She choked on a sob. How would anything ever be okay?_

  
_///_

  
_She had just turned 16 years old when she met Lapis. She was crouched by a river when she heard a voice. It was shrill and complaining about... her wet paws? She stood up, looking around wildly. “Woah, another familiar!” she heard Amethyst yell. She hurried to her side, finding another cat. Her fur was puffed up, doubling her size. “Lapis! Human!” she squawked. She shook her head frantically. “No, I can hear you!” The cat’s jaw dropped. Just then, another person came around the side of a boulder._

  
_She had lightly tanned skin and dark blue hair. She wore a long dark purple cloak and pointed witches’ hat. Tiny stars dangled on strings around the rim of her hat. Her eyes were dark. She nearly cried at the sight of another witch. “Who are you?” the other asked flatly. She quickly explained who she was and what had happened. The witch frowned. “I’m Lapis. And this is Peridot.” The cat perked up at the mention of her name. “Follow me.” She led her to her cottage._

  
_“You can stay here as long as you need.” This time she did cry. She hugged Lapis tightly, thanking her over and over. Lapis gave her a soft smile. “It’ll be okay. We have each other now.”_


	6. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl finally builds up the courage to visit Jasper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is here!!! ugh they're both such gays and don't know what to do about it
> 
> so for anyone who didn't read the last chapter, it's basically just parts of pearl's childhood. like when she was 8 she discovered her powers and her father was abusive. and then she found amethyst when she was 12 and she was being tormented by some village kids and they turned on pearl. she had a burn scar on her stomach from it. then at 15 she has to leave the village. and at 16 she meets lapis and peridot!!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter!!!<3

Jasper lazily picked at her fingernails, letting out a deep sigh. It was easy for her to admit she missed Pearl. She was interesting and she enjoyed talking to her about her craft. She liked seeing how animated Pearl would become when talking about what she loved. And gods above, she couldn’t deny how beautiful the witch was. But admitting that just made Jasper miss her more. She was disappointed Pearl hadn’t shown up last week. But she could understand. Jasper was intimidating. She had probably made her uncomfortable with how she held her hand in the marketplace. Or by offering to share a space with her. Jasper grumbled to herself. Work had been slow and hoping for Pearl to stop by just made her days feel even slower. 

While she was lost in thought, she almost didn’t notice the shop’s doorbell ring. She looked up to see Pearl trying to quietly shut the door, just like she did the first day she came. Jasper grinned. Pearl turned around, embarrassment clear on her face. She walked over to the counter, wringing her hands anxiously.  _‘Gods, she really is cute,’_ Jasper thought. Pearl quietly greeted her, “Sorry it took so long for me to come back. Settling in took… longer than I thought it would.” She looked guilty, but Jasper just shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. I thought I might have scared you off with that business proposal of mine,” she teased. Pearl let out a tiny laugh. “It’ll take a little bit more than that to scare this witch away.” 

Amethyst jumped onto the counter, chirping in a way Jasper could almost describe as laughter. She scratched behind the cat’s ears. “Glad to see you too, kitty. I’ve got a surprise for you.” Amethyst perked her ears in interest. Jasper leaned under the counter and pulled out a small piece of dried meat. She set it on the counter and scratched Amethyst’s head again. Amethyst tore into the meat, crying excitedly through mouthfuls. She looked over her shoulder at Pearl, her yellow eyes wide and shining. She let out a long loud meow. Pearl clicked her tongue in irritation. She ignored her familiar, instead digging into her satchel to pull out another velvet bag with teas. “I brought you these. As an apology.” Pearl was hesitant, her body tense. Nearly two weeks had gone by. Would Jasper still want to let Pearl sell her craft here?

“Also,” Pearl said timidly, “are you sure you don’t mind me selling my craft here? You don’t have to make yourself uncomfortable just to be nice.” Jasper frowned. She crossed her arms, “I’m not offering to be nice. I’m offering because I consider myself your  _friend._ And as your friend, I don’t exactly feel comfortable with the idea of you setting up shop in the marketplace. And I can imagine  _you_ don’t feel very comfortable with the thought of having people come to your cottage. If I can help, I’m going to. So, you don’t have to worry about what I think. Because I want to help.” 

Pearl stared at her in astonishment. ‘ _Friend,’_ she thought. No one had ever considered her a friend. She felt herself blushing. “I... Thank you,” she mumbled, “and you too. I... consider you a friend. As well.” Jasper held out her hand. “So how about it, friend?” Pearl took her hand. Her heart fluttered as she touched those hands again. Okay, maybe setting up shop with Jasper  _wasn’t_ that great of an idea. For her emotions at least. But seeing Jasper smiling at her, Pearl couldn’t find it in herself to question herself. Even if she had to push down those feelings the entire time they worked together. They held hands for a few seconds longer but quickly pulled apart when Amethyst meowed smugly.

“Uh, I brought a couple of things I would be selling. If you’re okay with that.” Jasper nodded, her eyes sparking with interest. Pearl pulled out a couple bundles of dried herbs. She gently pushed Amethyst off the counter to set them down. They were small, and she had only brought three. Jasper looked at them with interest as Pearl explained what they were used for. “Sage is used for smudging,” she touched the pale green leaves. "Lavender can help with sleep, bringing good dreams and peace. It’s also used in many love spells or to strengthen love connections.” She picked up the lavender and breathed in its scent. She set it down, picking up the last bundle of dried herbs. “And this is pennyroyal. It’s used in healing spells and can ward off the evil eye.”

Next, she took two small vials out of her bag. “This one,” she said, “is moon water. Its rain water changed under the full moon. I use it in most potions I make that I require water.” Pearl set the little bottle down on the counter. She picked up the second one, “and this is for a peaceful home. It made with jasmine, honey, passionfruit petals, and white rose petals.” It was a pale blue-purple color. She picked up the teas she had given Jasper. “And of course, these. Each use herbs that boost different desires, like happiness, strength, love. And each is charmed with a corresponding spell. I’m hoping I can sell them with the sigils you made for me.”

Jasper was gazing at Pearl with amazement. “These are incredible! I had no idea witchcraft could do so much good.” Pearl smiled softly. She stared down at her fidgeting hands. “Th-thank you,” she stuttered. Stars, she needed to get these feelings under control. Jasper grinned, “This stuff will look great on your table.” Pearl tilted her head and made a noise of confusion. Jasper smile became even bigger. “I’ve got a surprise for you too. Come on,” she said, standing up. She opened the door to her workshop. Pearl walked around the counter to walk into the room and the sight in front of her took her breath away.

It was a solid piece of dark stained oak, longer than it was wide. The legs of the table were carved to look like gnarled tree trunks, twisting together as they ran towards the top of the table. Leaves were carved onto the roots and she even noticed a few of her sigils carved into the legs. A crescent moon cutout was below the rim of the front of the table, more leaves and branches surrounding it. It was absolutely beautiful. Pearl covered her mouth with her hand, completely stunned. Jasper  _made_ this? For  _her?_ Dear gods, she could cry. “Have to admit,” Jasper said, “I think it’ll look real pretty out front.” Pearl spun around, her eyes wide with awe. “Oh Jasper, it’s wonderful! I don’t know what to say.” Jasper chuckled, “just keep making me those teas of yours and we’ll call it even.”

Pearl’s heart was beating fast and her stomach was full of butterflies. She pushed away all her self-doubt, holding onto that warm feeling in her chest. “Would you like to stop by tomorrow evening?” she asked breathlessly. “My blueberries just came into season and I could make us something to eat. And we can have tea.” Jasper stared at her for a few seconds before nodding dumbly. “Yeah, of course.” She felt her face heating up. She coughed, “I’ll take this table out front. Then I have to close the shop.” Pearl hummed in acknowledgment, not trusting her voice.

“I’ll have Amethyst come by tomorrow to lead you to the cottage,” she said as she watched Jasper place her table next to the counter. Jasper quirked an eyebrow. “You trained her to do that?” Pearl made a noise of affirmation. Amethyst was standing by her owner’s side. She looked up at the woodworker and mewled. Jasper crouched down to scratch the cat’s head. “Well aren’t you a smart one.” Amethyst puffed out her chest at the compliment. 

The two talked for several minutes, Jasper mentioning a few odd customers she had helped this week. Pearl gathered her stock as she listened, carefully making sure they were safe in her satchel. “We should get going.” Pearl said reluctantly. She had missed the woodworker over the two weeks. But sunset had passed and she had to go home before night fell. She opened the shop’s front door and paused. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said shyly. Jasper smiled. “Yeah. See you tomorrow.”


End file.
